The PopTart Accusation
by MajoNoShukumei54
Summary: Who ate your last Pop-Tart, huh?  Slight or Major :P  Reader x Kodai  Rate/Review Please...TYVM


~ * The Pop-Tart Incident * ~

Summary : You love eating Pop-Tarts. But then someone ate the last one.

Of course, the first person I'd imputate (*ACCUSE*) is Kodai...  
>Was HE the one who ate the last Pop-Tart? -<p>

*Slight(or Major?) Reader x G. Kodai

A pretty short story :P (*But it gets funny~! XD)

Let the story begin~!

*Pop Tarts = BEST SNACK IN THE WORLD*, you thought.

You just loved to eat Pop-Tarts. You even eat it with ice cream! However, you just bought a box this week, it's only been 3 days, and now there's only one left. You specifically told everyone - including Kodai - HANDS. OFF. THE. POP. TARTS! It's like you're a fan of Pop-Tarts(which you clearly are...:D)

One day, you decide to go downstairs to eat the last tart. You go into the kitchen, first finding me(name's Haru.) sitting down reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. "Good morning, Haru!" you called. "Hey, _(- name goes here)." You reach into the cabinet where the Pop-Tart box laid, as if untouched. You grab the box, but you found it to be oddly light. "Hm?" you said, looking inside the box. "What's wrong, _?" I asked.

...You stare at the inside of the box with a shocked look on your face.

"Something wro-"

"EYYYYYAAAHHHHHH!" you shrieked. I fell off my chair, then got up and yelled, "What the hell was that for, man!" You replied, sobbingly(in a funny tone), "M-My Pop-Tart...it's gone! D:" "No way." I repllied. I took the box and looked. "Holy cow, it's gone! I DIDN'T EAT IT THOUGH." I replied quickly.

The both of us then noticed Kodai coming in to the kitchen. "KODAI-SAN~!" you cried as you ran to him. "What's wrong with _?" Kodai asked. "Someone ate her last Pop-Tart." I stated.  
>You continued to cry just for a Pop-Tart XD.<p>

"Wait..." Kodai started, "Haru, did you just say...'Last Pop-Tart?" "Uh, yeah, I just did. Why? Do you know who ate it?" I asked.  
>"...Maybe." Kodai replied.<br>"It's a s-special Pop-Tart..." you said, still clinging to Kodai.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute." I said, waving my hands. "Kodai..." I started,  
>"What is it, Haru?" Kodai questioned.<br>"Did you just say, 'maybe'?" I replied.  
>"Uhh..." Kodai just trailed off as he simply looked to the side.<p>

There was a light pink shade on Kodai's face for some reason. "OH CRAP!" I yelled.  
>"What? You found out who ate the last tart?" you asked. "Of course, amigo."<p>

You let go of Kodai.

"...IT WAS KODAI WHO ATE THE POP-TART!" I yell, pointing at him. "What!" Kodai yelled back. "What proof do you have that I ate it, huh!"

"Simple. I'll use the Blue Truth*." I announce, holding a finger up.

"Oh dear..." you started. "She's been into Umineko lately..." you sweatdropped.

I declared, while using the Blue Truth, _**"Kodai and I were in the kitchen after _**_  
><em><strong>left. Before that, she strictly told us not to eat her Pop-Tart. A few minutes after, Kodai had asked me why she told us not to eat it. I told him, and I left the kitchen. But Kodai didn't. Shortly afterward, I went back into the kitchen to get my glasses, only to find that there were tiny crumbs on the table. Kodai was the only one sitting there. Some of the crumbs were colored. I also saw Kodai hold a piece of the tart.<strong>_

_**Therefore, IT WAS HIM WHO ATE THE POP-TART! What do you say to that, Kodai!"**_  
>I yelled, with a smile on my face, as if my theory was correct.<p>

Kodai stood there, flustered, still with the pink blush on his face. You let out a small gasp.  
>"Y-You ate it...Kodai-san?" you asked, clasping your hands together.<p>

"Heh._ Checkmate_." I called. "Now you can't use the Red Truth to contradict that, right,  
>Kodai?"<p>

Kodai was speechless for a few seconds, then shouted,

**"THAT TEARS IT, WE'RE GOING TO THE STORE!"**

You cheered, "Yay~! :D" I laughed so hard.

"I'm only doing this for _...and the fact that you Blue Truth'ed me." Kodai said as he took the car keys.

But I swiped the keys away. Kodai said, "What was that for!"

I replied, "Well, Kodai, I'd figured that you'd be in a hissy fit again, so I'll be the one driving, OK?" "...Fine. Whatever." Kodai replied.

You chuckle lightly, then petted Kodai's head.  
>"It's going to be alright, Kodai-san. I'll forgive you even though you ate it."<br>You then kissed Kodai on the cheek. Kodai's blush grew a little bit darker.

"...T-Thank you, _." Kodai replied as he hugged you.

You hugged him back. I, just standing there and watching, said, "Awww, ain't that sweet?"

You smile at me.

We all got into the car, me as the driver, and you and Kodai sitting next to each other in the back. You fell asleep on Kodai's shoulder. Kodai just smiled and placed an arm around your waist._ "~Kodai and _, sitting in the tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_ I sang softly. Kodai didn't pay any attention to that. He didn't really care at all.

Then I randomly sang the Super Mario theme. "Dododo dodo do d-" I was interrupted by Kodai saying, "Haru, just turn on the radio."

"Ok~!" I turned it on.

.THE END.  
>Imperial Commander #762, OVER AND OUT! :)<p> 


End file.
